Foldable chairs are popular. When not in use, they can be folded to reduce their size, making the transportation of the chairs convenient and cost effective.
Existing foldable chairs are made of a chair frame and a flexible chair cloth. An example of existing foldable chairs is disclosed in Chinese Patent Application Number 200920137393.5, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein for all purposes by this reference. The chair disclosed in CN 200920137393.5 includes a seat frame and U-shaped front and rear legs supporting the seat frame. The U-shaped front and rear legs are slidably coupled to each other by the sliding sleeves hinged on the bars of the U-shaped front legs. The bars of the U-shaped rear leg pass through sliding sleeves. Stoppers are provided on the upper portions of the two bars of the rear leg to prevent the sliding sleeves from moving upward along the bars of the rear leg. The chair is unstable and can be inadvertently folded. For example, if a user lies back, e.g., pushing the seat frame backward, the front leg may be off the ground such that the sliding sleeves moves downward along the bars of the rear leg, resulting in inadvertent and undesired folding of the chair. In addition, the design of this chair is relatively complex.
Given the current state of the art, there remains a need for a foldable chair that addresses the abovementioned issues.
The information disclosed in this Background section is provided for an understanding of the general background of the invention and is not an acknowledgement or suggestion that this information forms part of the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.